User blog:Niohoggr/CodeMaster's Decks
This is my list of how would be the CodeMaster Decks if ever write a fanfiction of Chaotic XD. As everybody knows the CodeMaster's decks are composed of rare creatures of locations that are imposible to reach by normal means, so this list contains the known locations and some invented locations of the places where the codeMasters scan their creatures as well as the kind of creatures that inhabitant that place. Crellan--> Prehistoric Creatures On my story the Prexxor Chasm is located between the OverWorld and the UnderWorld, specifically under the mist river on the Hunter's Perimeter and over some of the Caverns of the Marrilians. Obviusly, there is a great distance that separates the chasm of this two locations, let's say that the deepest parts of the Chasm is at 5000 meters under the mist river and more than 10 000 meters over the caverns of where The Blight '''come out. I think that the since the location is isolated from the rest of the world, it works like a time capsule, so the creatures of the chasm conserved their feral characteristics over the generations. '''Hottek--> Past Creatures Hottek's creatures were from the ancient Perim so after the events of "Threshold of Destruction" there is no way to use the Dranakis Threshold, even so I think that there is more than one door to the past, or the future. Amzen--> Non-Ant Danian Creatures On the most distants corners of Perim exists the Prime Nests of Danians that conserved the non-ant danians species and posses great powers and dominion over the other species near them. There the tribeless creatures are under the control of the Queens that fight between them for the supremacy. Every one of the four nests are different, but every one of them is an impregnable fortress. Nevertheless, Amzen has been able to sneak around that places thanks to the special abilities that only posses the CodeMaster. Oron--> Spiritland Creatures Oron posses several location scans of the Spiritlands and the powerful creatures that exits them, every one of this creatures is equiped with a Talazar, that greatly boost their powers and althought no all the creatures are power houses, there are great warriors like Tangath Toborn, Heptadd, Narfall and Vitag. Tirasis--> Demonic Creatures Kaz once said that the UnderWorld is too large, and in the deepest and hottest places of the subterranean world exist the Infernus Caves, a group of large caves where the inhabitants have evolutionated to adapt and survive to the temperatures than even the underworlders couldn´t support. Althought the common underworlder looks like a demon, some of the creatures of Tirasis deck are so terrorific that would haunt the nightmares of their opponents. The creatures that inhabitants this caverns are Warlords and like in the Prexxor Chasm everyday is a fight to survive, all the creatures there are resistent to fire and posses powerful fire and earth attacks. Creatures like Volcarv and Draagen are the ancestors of some the creatures that live there. Imthor--> Future Creatures Chirrul--> Tribeless Creatures Category:Blog posts